Millstone (espanol)
by adrianakuma.kuro
Summary: En una escuela en un pequeño pueblo ha habido una segregacion entre los estudiantes de honor y los demas en para obtener mas dinero del gobierno para la escuela. Cuando los estudiantes de honor los retiraan de la escuela por problemas con drogas la Directora llama a un experto para que investige de donde vienen las drogas. ((/s/8622730/1/Millstone original


**Kuroshitsuji ni la historia me pertenecen. Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso, y la historia le pertenece a Alexbeoulve. Esta es solo uns traduccion al espanol de esta emocionante fanfic...disfrutenlo ^o^**

**Capitulo1**

Ciel forzó la puerta del escritorio con una regla de metal. Al principio Sebastian lo había observado dudosamente, asumiendo que tomaría algo como una palanqueta para abrir el cajón cerrado con llave, pero cuando un click hizo eco en el salón vacío y Ciel empezó a revisar cuidadosamente el contenido del cajón Sebastian silbo impresionado.

-Quien eres tu, MacGyever?-

-te dije que no entiendo tus referencias de los 80-

-si nos las entiendes como supiste que era de los 80?-

-todos saben quien es MacGyver. Actúas como si dejaras de mover la boca tu cerebro se apagaría...-

-eso es de _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy-_

-así que tú si puedes leer...que maravilla-

-también hubo una película sobre el libro, y tú deberías parar de usar frases que mi abuela dice-

-talvez tú tienes a una abuela muy chévere-

-...nadie dice "chévere" sin ser irónico-

XOX

Era fines de noviembre, el primer semestre para la secundaria mayor de Sebastián. Y si le hubieras preguntado en agosto, cuando aun estaba lo suficientemente caluroso para usar ropa de verano, mientras el elegía alguna cosa de otra, si el se hubiera visto en noviembre entrando al escritorio de un maestro para buscar evidencia de que ellos le vendían drogas a los estudiantes...el se hubiera reído. Así como, realmente reído.

¿Porque en verdad, quien hace eso?

Bueno además de Ciel, pero el volvería a su molestoso esclavo en un momento.

No, su final, FINAL año de escuela (bueno, escuela secundaria) estaba encima de el, y había estado tan entusiasmado que las primeras semanas que el incluso había terminado todos sus deberes (como debería ser la prioridad común de la mayoría de los estudiantes). El estaba listo para salir de su pequeño pueblo, ir al instituto, tener una carrera en...mierda, en uno o lo otro, y luego encontrar un trabajo perfecto en...lo que sea que había estudiado en el instituto y después malgastar los seis dígitos de su salario anual en altavoces gigantes, tragos y mujeres fáciles.

Okay, sus metas en la vida necesitaban un cambio, pero el tenia cuatro años de emborracharse hasta quedar estupido y durmiendo en las lecciones y trabajando en ellas con su pijama puesto, así que el no estaba tan preocupado aun.

Después de que la descarga de energía escolar se agotara y casi todas las cosas perecían haberse movido lentamente a el paso normal de hacer casi suficiente trabajo para pasar, quedarse despierto hasta el amanecer, y durmiendo de lo mas bien en cualquier clase a una buena distancia del salón de instrumentos (y sinceramente, el podía dormir en casi toda la practica, hasta que los clarinetes empezaban a sonar, había algo sobre el sonido de el clarinete que lo sentía en sus dientes)

El dormir fue el primer clavo en el ataúd.

XOX

Sebastian le grito a los maestros hasta que estaba el rostro que el rostro se le puso azul, el consejero, y el subdirector, diciéndole que si estaba pasando la maldita clase que importaba cuando durmiera. El considero una pequeña victoria cuando el pudo irritar a todo el personal lo suficiente como para tenerlos encima de sus respectivos escritorios, apuntando sus dedos a el en un modo acusador, y gritando de la misma manera de vuelta. Sus rostros de edad media estaban rojos, el cabello usualmente ordenado ahora desordenado, mientras Sebastian molesto como marino tiro sus trofeos al piso, quebrándolos en miles de piezas inútiles.

Bueno...al menos eso fue lo que el les dijo a sus amigos. Lo que mayormente hizo fue sentarse no de muy buena gana en diferentes asientos en diferentes oficinas, mientras le hablaban de treinta minutos a una hora. La única vez en la que se molesto en verdad como para elevar su tono de voz fue cortada en cuanto el policía de la escuela entro en el salón de repente, dejándolo con un insulto incomodo de:

-PORQUE NO PARAN DE METERSE EN MI VIDA ESTUPIDO HIJO DE PE...- Entra el oficial Aberline

-...pero que lindo el día-

El no le dijo eso a nadie

¿Que?

¡Lo pudieron haber arrestado!

Una cosa era ser chévere y rebelde e ir a castigo de vez en cuando, pero que le peguen contra la pared, esposado por haber 'amenazado' a un maestro, y luego ser arrastrado a un auto de policía en frente de Dios y los demás era algo completamente diferente.

Así que eso, el le grito al consejero, por como, diez segundos. Que fue aparentemente el segundo clavo.

El tercer, y final clavo de este ataúd metafórico fue un poco mas complicado.

XOX

El segundo de noviembre los reportes salieron, dejando saber a los estudiantes donde estaban, relacionados al porcentaje de sus calificaciones. En el grupo de amigos de Sebastian esto daba paso a un castigo en masa. Casi la mitad de sus amigos de repente tenían sus salidas restringidas o no podían salir de ninguna manera los fines de semana hasta que subieran sus calificaciones.

Mientras que para todo el resto de la clase avanzada, los reportes eran motivo de celebración. Sus padres estaban más relajados que de lo usual y por tres semanas seguidas había siempre una fiesta en alguna parte. Además, todos estaban en su ultimo año de secundaria, dejando el sentimiento en todos de que necesitaban inundarse en hacer memorias mientras aun tenían tiempo (después de marzo era la ultima oportunidad que tenían para tomar los exámenes para la universidad, así que la motivación para celebrar lo mas que pudieran)

La primera semana después de recibir sus reportes fue la primera vez que un estudiante de honor se metió en algo así. Nadie pensó mucho en eso en el momento. No era como si el pueblo en donde vivían estaba repleto de vendedores de drogas y prostituta(o)s o cualquier cosa, pero siempre había marihuana y X circulando en el grupo de estudiantes. Mientras tuvieras un trabajo o eras parte de algún equipo de deporte de la escuela no deberías preocuparte realmente de que te checken por drogas, Y además nunca habían peleas entre pandillas o cosas así, así que los esfuerzos anti-drogas de la policía no eran grandes.

El segundo fin de semana tres estudiantes se los llevaron al hospital por sobredosis. A mitad de semana, entre el segundo y tercer fin de semana, cuatro estudiantes de la clase avanzada fueron sacados de la escuela por sus padres para desintoxicarse o a algún centro de rehabilitación a las afueras del pueblo.

XOX

-¿rehabilitación? ¿Así como que alguien se puede convertir en adicto de la noche a la mañana?- Sebastián dijo. El estaba sentado en una especie de patio de la escuela en el almuerzo con su amigo Joker.

El "patio" estaba en el centro de los cuatro edificios que eran la secundaria, un caminito que estaba cubierto por un techo se encontraba en el medio y luego se dividía hacia las puertas de las cuatro partes de la escuela. Alrededor de este caminito había unas pocas mesas de picnic de metal y árboles. Había una pequeña muralla que hacia un cuadrado y dentro habían unos cuantos arbustos donde el y Joker estaban sentados en el otro lado fumando. Bueno, Joker estaba fumando a Sebastian se le habían acabado los cigarrillos y su amigo fumaba una marca que olía horrible.

-¿bueno, que vas a hacer?- Joker dijo mientras fumaba su cigarrillo de clavo (una especie, nombre científico Syzgium aromaticum) -escuche de Beast, quien escucho de Doll, quien escucho de Maurice...-

-dios mío solo dime- dijo Sebastian, poniendo los ojos

-oye- dijo Joker frunciendo el ceño -solo estoy estableciendo la línea de...tu sabes, información o algo, así tu sabes que no estoy inventando nada-

-nunca pensé que lo estuvieras inventando...-

-como sea, así que Maurice dijo eso, ¿Hannah cierto? ¿Hannah de los pechos enormes? así como que ella ni siquiera podía mantener su cabeza levantada en clases y así, ella estaba drogada o algo-

-¿Y?- Sebastian se encogió de hombros -yo duermo mas aquí que en casa-

Joker encendió su cigarrillo, Y lo inhalo con fuerza, el humo picante hizo que Sebastián tosiera.

-si pero Hannah esta en la clase avanzada, te duermes en una clase y no puedes alcanzar la lección ni entiendes nada. Además ella estaba... ¿como alterada o algo? como que no se podía mantener quieta cuando estaba despierta y se frotaba los brazos. Y no es que sus padres se pudieran quedar en casa para verla todo el tiempo, así que la enviaron a rehabilitación o algo, probablemente no tiene nada que ver con ser adicto-

-probablemente- Sebastian dijo lentamente -si ella esta en crack o algo así después de una semana ella debió haber estado bufando, como en la película Life Time-

-y la verdad sale a la luz, tu ves películas Lifetime y lloras mucho- Joker sonrió, quitando el polvo de sus pantalones al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba.

-con un tubo grande de helado cada vez que estoy con mi periodo, cerdo chauvinista-

XOX

El tercer fin de semana tres estudiantes de honor que estaban con sobredosis los sacaron de la escuela.

El lunes, Wendy, una de los tres que estaban con sobredosis, murió en el hospital.

El martes el único perro de drogas entrenado en el pueblo fue revisando todos los casilleros de la escuela.

Y el miércoles, cuando por el radio llamaron al salón de clases de Sebastián para que lo mandasen a la oficina, el podría jurar que escucho el sonido de un clavo siendo clavado en la madera en los pasillos vacíos.

XOX

-¡OH dios mío, tuve un maldito dolor en los dientes! La última vez que busque tener medicación para el dolor no era ilegal, ¡joder!-

Esta vez, él realmente estaba maldiciendo y gritando. En verdad, eso fue lo que él dijo

-Si señor Michaelis, tuvo un dolor en las encías en... ¿julio? ¿Y usted aun esta adolorido?

¿no a pensado en hacer una cita con el dentista sobre eso?- La directora, Señora Guelph (aunque todos la llamaban La directora Victoria), tenía sus manos juntas debajo de su barbilla mientras regañaba tranquilamente a Sebastian.

El no estaba para nada calmado eso si, el caminaba en círculos en la oficina claustrofóbica con paredes de madera, listo para arrancarse los cabellos. Los cabellos de la directora. De los dos.

-¡no soy un maldito vendedor de drogas! era una maldita botella hasta la mitad de 'hydro'-

-¿Hydro?- la principal dijo, levantando una ceja anciana. Levanto dicha botella para leer -aquí dice 'Azdone', ¿es 'hydro' el nombre de la calle?-

-¡joder maldita sea, todos saben que la medicina para el dolor que es fuerte tiene hydrocodone o codeine!-

-¿todos los que son adictos a las drogas?-

Sebastián estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a la pared de madera hasta perforarla y llamar a la directora de todo menos una mujer blanca cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-entre-

El esperaba que fuera el oficial Abberline otra vez, para tomarlo y pegarle hasta que se sumiera, estaba genuinamente sorprendido cuando otro estudiante entró. Al menos...el parecía un estudiante. Traía puesta la camisa blanca y la corbata gris que todos debían usar, pero Sebastian nunca le había visto antes. ¿Y porque la directora dejaba entrar a este chico a su conversación?

¿Esta conversación se suponía que era confidencial?

-lamento llegar tarde. Este pueblo es un poco alejado, perdimos la salida y tuvimos que devolvernos-

-esta bien, solo estaba dejando que el señor Sebastián se calmara un poco-

-¿que me cal...? Sabes que tu pe...-Sebastián se detuvo cuando el otro chico se paró al lado de el, examinándolo.

-dios mío qué alto eres, ¿que edad tienes?-

Eso lo tomó de sorpresa en el medio de su queja, el respondió

-dieciocho-

-¿tu aun estas en el último año? ¿eres rudo _y_ lento?-

Sebastian odio a Ciel desde el momento que lo conoció.

XOX

Como su escuela era una escuela pública ellos recibían más ayuda del gobierno si sus calificaciones eran más altas.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás la regla era que cada maestro intentare su mejor en educar a cada estudiante, pero, esa regla cambio drasticamente y ahora hacienda que solo los estudiantes pudieran sacar buenas calificaciones. Através de los años gradualmente ellos implementaron clases avanzadas y cosas así, encontrando que obtenían mejores resultados si centraban la mayoría de su energía en sobre-educar a aquellos que estaban propensos a tener éxito.

Este nuevo método dio paso a que hubiera una brecha mucho mas grande de estándares en la escuela, entre estudiantes si, pero mayormente entre maestros. Los estudiantes no tenían idea de que estaban siendo separados y condicionados a permanecer con su grupo, pero los maestros sabían quien estaba ganando mas o menos dinero. Sabiendo esto, los profesores que no enseñaban en las clases avanzadas tenían aun menos entusiasmo en trabajar con los estudiantes que _ya tenían_, haciendo que esa diferencia aun más notable entre los estudiantes de honor y los demás.

El sistema estaba bien y trabajaba muy bien (dentro de lo que se podía con el dinero que les era provisto) hasta que los estudiantes de la clase avanzada específicamente empezaron a ser retirados de la escuela. Casi veinte, y en una escuela pequeña como la de ellos era un cambio significante.

Naturalmente ninguno de los estudiantes se percató de las implicaciones de este evento (estando en las sombras del dinero que les era provisto del gobierno y todo eso), así que cada vez que alguien are cuestionado por la policía o la escuela todos cerraban sus labios. Los adultos no se percataban de que no importando la separación entre estudiantes que un adolescente no se apoyaba en otro (a menos que hubiera algo como, un novio por allí o algo, pero aun así ellos dejaban sus problemas aun lado).

Naturalmente todo estaba bien con el grupo de estudiantes de honor porque todos tenían becas esperándoles cuando terminaran la rehabilitación o algo.

Sebastian no tenía tanta suerte. El tenia las calificaciones mas tibias y también las calificaciones SAT (Standardized test for college Admissions in The United States, una prueba que se les hace a los estudiantes para saber si tienen lo que es necesario para entrar a un instituto o universidad después de graduarse de la secundaria) que tu pudieras encontrar, todo estaba cuidadosamente sobre la remediación. El contaba en los prestamos para estudiantes del gobierno (dinero que se les da a los estudiantes para ayudarlos a pagar su educación en la universidad o algo) y la ayuga de sus padres para entrar a la universidad, que nunca había sido un problema antes. Eso era, hasta el segundo clavo, cuando el le grito (en serio, por como, diez jodidos segundos, mierda) a el consejero.

XOX

El estuvo suspendido de la escuela ese día, y se le pidió que escribiera un ensayo en modo de disculpa para el día siguiente. Su madre que había tenido que salir del trabajo para ir a recogerlo, estaba lívida, tan enojada que ni siquiera estaba gritando, solo...un tenebroso silbido o gruñido o..._algo _que solo padres pueden hacer (especialmente madres, es como si cuando dieron a luz, recibieron un poco de Satanás para que pudiesen invocarlo cuando quisieran).

-te prometo Sebastian, si te expulsan de tu ultimo año ...eso es...ahí no mas queda- su madre tenia el gruñido/silbido de Satanás, mientras Sebastian intentaba decidir en hundirse y convertirse en uno con el interior de cuero del carro o saltar desde la ventana para estar mas seguro.

-¿te expulsan? te consigues un GED (un permiso para el estudiante para trabajar o algo así) y un trabajo. ¿Quieres ir a la universidad? te la pagas tu, delincuente-

La directora sabia esto, por supuesto, porque durante la reunión de padre y maestro al día siguiente su madre había divulgado su amenaza al consejero, en orden para asegúrale que no habría mas problemas de parte de su hijo.

Así que Sebastian básicamente estaba siendo chantajeado.

XOX

-¿así que tu eres como, un agente o algo?- Sebastian pregunto irritado, brazos cruzados mientras se sentaba flojamente en una de las sillas de cuero que estaban en frente a el escritorio de la Directora.

-algo así- Ciel contesto. El estaba sentado en la silla al lado de el.

El chico era extraño, por decir algo. El estaba vestido como alguien de su edad _se vestiría, _pero se veían muy nuevas, como si las hubiera comprado ese mismo día, dándole un aire de modelo de revista, vistiendo algo "trendy" que verías en un parque de patinetas haciendo algo como….horneando galletas o alguna mierda. El estaba definitivamente muy limpio para tener dieciséis años (y oigan, ¿para que sepan? Sebastian _no_ era lento, su cumpleaños fue en el verano y el año en que tenia que comenzar el jardín infantil el, su hermano mayor, y sus padres estaban en el medio de una mudanza así que lo tuvieron que poner en un curso mas tarde que lo normal. En serio, no era jodidamente lento).

-si haz hecho esta mierda...-

-Señor Michaelis...-

-Si haz hecho estas _cosas _antes- Sebastián se corrigió, dándole una mirada penetrante a la directora –¿porque necesitas mi ayuda?-

-mientras no se imposible infiltrarse- (si, el usa es palabra constantemente) – un circulo social por mi mismo, toma tiempo. Tengo entendido que uno de tus compañeros ya ha muerto por causa de esto de la sobredosis. Así que el tiempo es esencial- ((¿"tiempo es esencial"? ¿Ahora el es un villano en una novela de fantasía?)) –Y como ya estas involucrado con un grupo de estudiantes ((grupo de amigos)) tu ayuda cortara mi tiempo por la mitad-

A pesar de haber mencionado la muerte de Wendy ((o "la muerte de un compañero")) Ciel no se veía para nada empatético. El estaba mas como, alguien que esta intentando venderte un buen carro, los dos sabían que el carro es bueno, solo te estaba presionando para que se viera como que seria algo irresponsable el no comprar el carro. Cuando hablaba su postura era perfecta y había intercambiado miradas muy bien entre Sebastian y la directora. El haría un buen político.

- entonces… ¿quieres que sea un soplón?- Sebastian dijo finalmente, el peso de el trabajo forzado

- no en realidad- Ciel respondió, con su tenebrosa mirada – solo me asistirás con hacerme amigo de tus amigos y conocidos, y dándome cualquiera y toda la información sobre ellos...- cuando Sebastián comenzó a protestar Ciel levanto su mano para detenerlo y continuo

-…cualquier cosa que me digas sobre los estudiantes será información confidencial, a no ser que tenga que ver con la cuestión que tenemos a mano-

-entonces, ¿solo confío en ti?- dijo tranquilizándose

- esta en mi contrato- le aseguro el chico – nada que me digas o que sea de testigo será revelado al personal de la escuela o a la policía a no ser que envuelva el caso o una amenaza contra alguien o ellos mismos, psiquiatra estándar o abogado-

La manera en que Ciel hablaba ya le acababa la paciencia a Sebastián.

Pero viendo que no tenía salida, el resoplo.

-que saco yo con esto-

-no te expulsan- Ciel dijo en una voz profunda, una ceja estaba encorvada en la que parecía una expresión asombrada en su rostro sin expresiones.

-también recibes una carta de recomendación de mi parte- La directora Victoria intervino justo cuando Sebastián se levanto para maldecir otra vez –si tus calificaciones estén sobre lo normal yo le escribiré a cada universidad que apliques-

Sebastián movía sus dedos en el brazo de la silla, mirando a Ciel y a la directora. Con sus calificaciones (aunque no estaban tan bajas, no estaban lo suficientemente altas) tener una recomendación de su directora definitivamente le ayudaría a tener una mejor universidad, y, mas importante, talvez eso le ayudaría a bajar el interés de los prestamos par el estudiante y aun ayudar con dinero.

El lo pensó; estaba seguro que ninguno de sus amigos estaban envueltos en esta maldita cosa de las drogas, Y aparentemente Ciel había hecho esto en otras escuelas y nunca nadie lo supo (el resolvía el caso y lo retiraban de la escuela, nunca nadie sabia quien los había pillado) y por ultimo y mas importante, no expulsarían a Sebastián (así perdiendo su fuente mayor para costearse la universidad) _Y _tendría una ayuda significante para entrar a la universidad.

Así que acepto, y lo juntaron con lo que mas bien podría ser el mismo diablo.

XOX

Lo que nos trae de vuelta, alrededor de dos semanas después, al escritorio del maestro.

Aunque la directora le aseguro a Ciel que eran los estudiantes quien estaban traficando drogas, el era un pequeño bastardo. Su razonamiento, por lo que podía ver Sebastián, era bueno.

-la cantidad de estudiantes son diez veces mas que los maestros. Aunque el personal es gente respetable por la comunidad son adultos y por tanto tienen mejor acceso al dinero y las maneras de traer contrabando a un pueblo que no tiene nada organizado referente a las drogas. Aunque la Directora esta en lo correcto en pensar que son los estudiantes, porque si un maestro fuera responsable el secreto no estaría bien guardado por adolescentes, seria una mala idea el no eliminar los sospechosos fáciles de eliminar primero antes de moverse a un grupo mas grande y mas difícil-

Si, eso es 'palabra por palabra'. Eso es exactamente lo que el dijo cuando Sebastián pregunto.

Lo que conllevo a…..no preguntar en mucho de los casos

Tratar con el chico era mucho menos incomodo cuando estaban con otros estudiantes. El estaba un poco mas relajado, amigable, hablando más normal y de cosas más normales. Solo talvez porque Sebastián estaba buscando eso, pero aun así el notaba una que otra cosa en su acto. El aun usaba ropa que lucia muy nueva, aun dejaba que la frase extraña saliera de vez en cuando, y Sebastián podría jurar que cuando Ciel y Joker habían estado hablando de una banda en la que Ciel estaba describiendo desde la pagina Web la biografía de la banda. Esa suspicion solo se hizo mas fuerte cuando Beast y Dagger le preguntaron a Ciel sobre una película que supuestamente el había visto y sorpresivamente se disculpo por tener que responder un mensaje de texto. Ciel volvió de haber estado en su celular con una opinión...extrañamente casi profesional sobre la película, y Sebastián apostaría cualquier cosa a que Ciel busco y leyó un resumen de la película.

Al parecer nadie notaba estas cosas, lo que hacia que Sebastián aceptara que talvez Ciel era realmente bueno en esto, y el solo notaba estas cosas porque estaba observándolo.

Aunque Sebastián no podía directamente desobedecer a el menor (de lo contrario lo expulsarían, perdería la carta de recomendación, etc., etc.), estaba intentando todo para poder molestarlo. El haría cualquier cosa para hacer que Ciel actuara como una persona normal en vez de…este raro…medio robot Sherlock Holmes.

XOX

-¿quieres un cigarro?- Le pregunto Sebastian a Ciel a la vez que le ofrecía su casi vacío paquete de cigarrillos a la hora del almuerzo.

El levanto su mano y sacudió su cabeza

–No, tengo asma-

Bueno, si necesitaba matar al mocoso lo podría forzar a correr cuando hubiera frío. Pero como no estaba en la etapa de matarlo prefirió exhalar el humo en el rostro de Ciel.

Ciel tosió un poco, sacudiendo la mano intentando disipar el humo de su rostro

-eso fue un poco rudo de tu parte, dejando el asma de lado-

-¿si, que diablos Sebastián?- Beast dijo, empujando el hombro de Sebastián, haciendo que sus docenas de brazaletes hicieran ruido – ¿que pasaría si le da un ataque de asma? Imbecil-

-no tendría un ataque de asma solo por eso- Ciel le aseguro, riéndose (de mentira) –puedo manejar tus cigarrillos mejor que cualquiera que fumes tu, Joker…no ofensa-

-no te preocupes- Joker dijo riendo (de veras) –son de un sabor requerido-

El día siguiente Sebastián compro un paquete de cigarrillos (como los de Joker). El los fumo con el solo fin de molestar a Ciel.

XOX

-¿no seria mejor, nose, revisar sus casa? Después que trajeron a los pacos (la policía) y el perro a la escuela dudo que alguien traería esa mierda a la escuela- dijo Sebastián entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio que Ciel estaba buscando.

-no necesariamente encontraremos droga, seria el dinero, una lista con los nombres de los estudiantes que fueron victimas de la sobredosis, cualquier cosa, no lo sabremos hasta que los encontremos-

Aunque Ciel le había dicho que Sebastián solo le estaría ayudando con que el conociera a otros alumnos, de alguna manera lo había forzado a buscar cosas, mirar, y (lo que se podría decir) músculos. No estaba seguro de cuanto bien el podía hacer ya que no sabía lo que estaban buscando, pero Ciel insistió (ordeno mejor dicho) la presencia de Sebastián durante estas pequeñas excursiones durante el periodo del almuerzo. El había intentado salirse de esta quejándose de sus bajos niveles de azúcar (realmente no tenia problemas con eso, solo que tenia hambre y quería un cigarrillo y no quería estar intruseando las pertenencia de los maestros) pero Ciel comenzó a traer galletas de mantequilla de cacahuate (maní) a todos lados, haciendo que Sebastián se sintiera como un perrito al que le dan una sorpresa o un premio por haber hecho algo bien.

Sebastián estaba a punto de comentar en que Ciel debería traer algo para beber ya que había elegido las cosas mas secas para comer cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir.

El escritorio aun estaba abierto y los dos estaban parados en el salón de clases solos y totalmente sospechosos y por un breve momento Sebastián pensó que la pesadilla terminaría allí, que serian atrapados, con las manos en la masa o como sea, y Ciel tendría que dejar el pueblo…cuando el mas joven jalo a Sebastián por el cuello, lo empujo hacia atrás en contra de el escritorio (efectivamente cerrando el cajón), y lo beso. Así como…_realmente besándolo (de veritas)_. No como el dramático beso en el que se presionan los labios que los chicos hacían cuando no sabían lo que hacían, no, Ciel lo hizo de verdad.

Era una cosa buena que Sebastián estuviera dándole la espalda a la puerta porque estaba seguro de que no te verías como tu si estuvieras siendo perseguido por un asesino cuando estas besándote con alguien. No que estaba…mal o algo. Sip, Ciel básicamente había empujado su lengua dentro de la boca de Sebastián sin previo aviso, pero también estaba lamiendo el labio inferior de Sebastián, deslizando sus lenguas juntas en una manera mucho más sensual que en un principio, y...Bueno, honestamente, si Ciel no hubiera casi lanzado a Sebastián encima del escritorio, se habría, talvez, desmayado.

-¡Hey!-

Ciel se separo rápidamente, Y maldición Sebastián accidentalmente se hizo hacia delante tratando de volver a besarlo.

-OH dios-

-vuelvan a la clase...Hagan esa mierda después de clases-

Ciel se disculpo entre dientes y tubo que arrastrar a Sebastián detrás de el, por que había quedado en shock.

Dios, ¿hace cuando es que el había sentido algunos pechos? ¿OH diablos, haber besado a alguien? Habría sido mucho mas largo de lo que imagino, de otra manera el no estaría así de atontado por besar a la persona que el mas odiaba en este mundo.

Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, Ciel se fue por la rampa a una banca, donde dejo el inútil trasero de Sebastian mientras intentaba respirar.

-lo siento- dijo Ciel, limpiándose la boca con su polerón (chamarra) y...estaba el robot Holmes ¿sonrojándose? -era la mejor opción-

-la mayoría de las personas que me besan piensan eso- respondió Sebastian, talvez unos minutos mas tarde para ser considerado una respuesta para molestarlo, pero Ciel se sonrío de lado y se sonrojo un poco mas, así que el diría que si funciono.

-no seas un idiota inútil la próxima vez- dijo el menor, intentando (o así parecía) ganar su confianza de vuelta a través de insultos –eres un adolescente, ¿cierto? Deberías estar acostumbrado a inventar excusas-

-realmente no tuve oportunidad antes de que estuvieras encima de mí…-

-te dije que era mi mejor opción. ¿Que otra razón tendríamos para estar allí solos? Ni tu ni yo estamos en la clase de ese maestro y tenia que cerrar el cajón de una manera que el no lo notara...-

-no tienes que justificarte, se que es difícil resistirse a mi magnetismo animal, por lo que podría ser mi colonia, las chicas aman mi colonia-

-no, probablemente fue tu perfuma natural, me puso loco del deseo-

-tu lo dijiste, no yo- sonrío Sebastián

-era una broma- Ciel respondió. Con sus cejas fruncidas y sus mejillas aun un poco rosa

-¿así que sabes lo que son las bromas?-

-Si, el que tú tengas un magnetismo animal es una buena-

La campana sonó y los pasillos se llenaron los demás regresando del almuerzo.

-como sea, _tu__me _besaste chico lindo- Dijo Sebastián lo suficientemente fuerte que la gente que subía las escaleras podían oírlos, si cualquiera hubiera estado en las escaleras.

El mocoso le dio un puñetazo fuerte donde estaba el hígado, o riñones, algo que el necesitaba. Dio un respiro con una maldición mientras intentaba moverse lejos del menor, pero Ciel lo estaba empujando justo en su lado derecho y lo empujo hacia atrás chocando con la pared

-lo tomare como un complemento- susurro peligrosamente Ciel, torciendo sus dedos con mucha más fuerza –ahora olvídalo y mantén la maldita boca cerrada-

Sebastián estaba a punto de insultar a Ciel cuando se dio cuenta que Ciel había dicho "maldita".

-te veo en el tercer descanso- dijo Ciel, aun mirándolo fijamente, aun sonrojado, aun…actuando como una persona, y cuando el ya había desparecido Sebastián podría jurar que el chico se estaba moviendo rápido a través de los demás para poner distancia entre ellos.

Aunque estaba seguro de que estaba sangrando por dentro y que probablemente necesitaría un transplante (bueno, talvez no pero dolió mucho mas de lo que debió) Sebastián estaba sonriendo de lado, le gustaba Ciel sonrojado, era lo mas cercano a lo normal que había visto.

Aunque de apoco se acerco a otro chico en el pasillo y a otro hombre con sus manos en su cosa en frente de todos…no sabia que hacer con esta nueva información.

XOX

Era el tercer descanso y Sebastián estaba recostado en el otro lado de la muralla de ladrillos aun batallando con el paquete de cigarrillos como los de Joker que se compro. No había notado ninguna reacción de parte de Ciel cuando empezó a soplar el humo de los cigarrillos en el rostro de Ciel (cuando nadie estaba cerca), además del otro adolescente espantándoselo del rostro mientras seguía en su celular. Sebastián no podía aguantar más los cigarrillos tan pesados, así que talvez terminaría dejando de fumar.

Hablando de Ciel, estaba demasiado tarde en juntarse con Sebastián otra vez. El sonrío de nuevo, y parecía que no podría parar, pensando si habría despertado las hormonas del chico y Ciel estaba en algún lado aun sonrojando se como una chica de doce años.

El suspiro, intentando planear como molestar a Ciel sin tener que, bueno...le pegaran o algo.

-Imbecil, molestándome por un año por fumar esos cigarrillos y ahora te sientas allí como si fueras chévere o algo- le molesto Joker, mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba en la muralla con Sebastián

-Sip, están creciendo en mí, como un tumor- tosió Sebastián

-¿porque los fumas entonces?- le pregunto el colorín tomando uno de los cigarrillos mientras Sebastián tosía. Sebastián se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que decir, quitándole su mochila de las manos de su amigo.

-estupido-

-hipócrita-

Fumaron en silencio

(Además de Sebastian tosiendo ocasionalmente) y después de alrededor de diez minutos Joker carraspeo.

-Así que, como al parecer todos nos abandonaron o algo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-no voy a ir a la graduación contigo- Sebastián rió

-Solo lo dices porque no has visto mi vestido- Joker respondió pestañeando rápidamente

-déjame adivinar….¿rosa y pendejo? Tú si sabes lo que me gusta-

- nah nah, pero enserio, que pasa entre tu y ese chico Ciel?-

Sebastián miro fijamente a Joker, pensando en todas las pequeñas cosas que se había fijado en la forma de actuar de Ciel y preguntándose si Joker también se habría dado cuenta.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto cuidadosamente, no quería ser el culpable por haber arruinado su encubierto o algo.

- awh tu sabes así como- aquí hizo algunos vagos gestos –el ha estado aquí como por… ¿dos semanas? Están juntos siempre y desaparecen al almuerzo, y yo escuche que los habían encontrado besándose o algo en un salón de clases-

-¿QUE?- Sebastián volteo su cabeza hacia el lado. ¿Como demonios se salio eso? Eso fue como hace, dos jodidos periodos atrás ¿y ya era un rumor? ¿Y quien lo empezó? ¿Un maldito maestro? Jodidos maestros contándoles rumores sobre estudiantes a otros estudiantes, ¿que tipo de universo al revés era este?

-Hey, lo que quiero decir es que si te gustan los chicos ahora esta bien, solo quería que supieras que no tienes que estar así como en el armario como si fuéramos a decirte alguna mierda-

Sebastián intentaba formar una respuesta, la mitad siendo un discurso apasionado en cuan grandiosos eras los pechos y como el nunca engañaría a los metafóricamente par de pechos que se casaría en el futuro, y demandando quien demonios estaba haciendo rumores. O verdad. Bueno sonaba mucho menos nefario cuando lo decía así.

Joker siendo el tan buen amigo que era, le pego a Sebastian con su codo dándole la oportunidad de callarse mientras Beast, Dagger, y Ciel se acercaban.

-¿ustedes toman la ruta ultra larga o algo?- sonrío Joker – hemos estado aquí como por diez minutos-

-un estupido puso una bombita de bromas en el baño- Beast estaba furiosa

-rompió una maldita tubería y todo el pasillo de inundo. Tuvimos que caminas alrededor del edificio-

-Sip, ¿no se supone que eso se hace con los baños portátiles?- Dagger agrego, mas entretenido que Beast obviamente –lo bueno es que el idiota se fue de allí, probablemente hubiera perdido un ojo por cuando jugo que salía-

-eww...no digas jugo cuando hablas de una explosión como esa- Dijo Beast empujando a Dagger.

Joker y Dagger procedieron a mencionar diferentes frases que sonarían desagradables en relación, incluyendo, pero no limitadas a: gas atrapado, diarrea explosiva…ustedes entienden.

Ciel no parecía perturbado por los eventos, metido en su teléfono, solo haciendo una pausa para (falsamente) reírse en momentos apropiados. Sebastián quería decirle sobre el rumor (verdad) que estaba y llamarlo un idiota por una oportunidad de solo poder verlo agravado de nuevo.

Cuando de repente se lo ocurrió una más…..mega-súper-jodidamente mejor idea

-Hey Ciel- dijo Sebastián, intentando (demasiado) el no sonreír o reírse como un maniático, mientras se acercaba. Sebastián acerco al chico, poniendo un brazo en su cintura. Ciel se congelo inmediatamente, sus mejillas sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que los otros tres se habían callado y los estaban mirando.

-Que…-

-Joker nos descubrió- interrumpió Sebastián, apreciando como los ojos de Ciel se abrían pensando por un segundo que se refería a la cubierta de policía o algo.

-ellos son mis amigos y eso así que no tenemos que andar con secretos con ellos-

-¡Sebas…!-

-así que si, estamos saliendo-

¿Sabes como en las caricaturas alguien se sonroja demasiado y eso y sus rostros se ponen súper rojos como si pudieras freír un huevo en sus cabezas? Bueno, Ciel prácticamente estaba así.

-jodidamente gaaaay- dijo Dagger, causando que Beast y Sebastián casi se quebraran sus cuellos de tan rápido que lo miraron. El rubio miro desde su billetera de la que estaba sacando un billete

–OH, no ustedes chicos, le aposte a Joker que el era tu hijo perdido o algo-

Beast le dio pego a Dagger en la cabeza –Sebastián no podría haber embarazado a alguien cuando tenia dos, imbecil-

-¡mierda más extraña a pasado!- protesto Dagger mientras Joker guardaba el dinero.

-no se preocupen, pensare en su bello floreciente amor gay mientras me compro unos cigarros- bromeo Joker, poniéndose una mano al corazón.

Sebastián hubiera dijo algo de vuelta, pero estaba muy ocupado intentado seguir sonreído mientras Ciel lo peñiscaba donde nadie pudiera ver.

¿Iba a dejar una herida? Probablemente, ¿Valdría la pena? Totalmente.


End file.
